


Fog Of War [podfic]

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), kylonaberrie, litrapod (litra), semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Conflicting Loyalties, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stormtrooper Mass Defection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/kylonaberrie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: In a universe where everyone has their soulmate's name written on their skin, Poe's soulmark has always been smeared and illegible - and he's not alone. For decades, the Smudges have been trying to figure out why their soulmarks are so strange.Poe figures it out after Jakku.





	Fog Of War [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fog of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201070) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**  
**

****  


**Title:** Fog Of War

 **Fandom:** The Force Awakens

 **Author:** imaginary_golux

 **Selected By:** semperfiona

 **Reader:** shmaylor

 **Edited By:** godoflaundrybaskets

 **Cover Art By:** kylonaberrie

 **Music By:** Litra

 **Pairing:** Poe Dameron/Finn, Phasma/Rey

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 22:11

**Summary:**

In a universe where everyone has their soulmate's name written on their skin, Poe's soulmark has always been smeared and illegible - and he's not alone. For decades, the Smudges have been trying to figure out why their soulmarks are so strange.  
Poe figures it out after Jakku.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201070)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Fog%20Of%20War.mp3)


End file.
